<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every hour by ake_chae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444636">every hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ake_chae/pseuds/ake_chae'>ake_chae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ake_chae/pseuds/ake_chae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minho recieves messages from an unknown number every hour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Character(s), Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i know that you're asleep at the moment but i'm sending this anyway. i know you'll be awake in a few hours to see this.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>have i ever told you how much i love your smile? it lights up the room and makes me feel warm inside. its honestly so beautiful, like you yourself. whenever you smile at anyone it makes them feel so special. i really love your smile, especially when its directed at me.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"oh god," i said when i had sent the messages. "he's gonna think i'm a freak.</p><p>"calm down unnie," jimin said. i looked over at the girl sitting in the bed opposite mine, she was both my group mate and my roommate, along with alex unnie who was fast asleep. "theres no way he'll think you're a freak. plus everyone knows that you like him. and he must be blind not to have noticed it."</p><p>i felt my cheeks heat up.</p><p>"i'm going to sleep now since we have training early," jimin yawned. "good luck with the rest of your messages."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>
can i just say, i'm still not really sure why i'm doing this. some of the other girls and guys convinced me, i guess, but you don't even know its me so whats the point.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>
another thing i love about you, your laugh. its contagious and makes things that aren't even funny seem funny, which is helpful i suppose considering you aren't very funny haha.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>
actually, i take the whole 'not funny' thing back. you're funny in your own special way hehe</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i have to wake up properly in three hours... i know that you do too though, so i guess i shouldn't complain.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i really admire you and everything that you've done and been through to get where you are now. i know i never say it to you in person, but i do. i admire you a lot and i guess i even kind of look up to you.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>kdskdskdskds that was so hard to say. we're never serious with each other so i'm not used to saying things like that ^^</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>well, we used to never be serious with each other. now we barely talk at all....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i probably should've planned this through better as i'm starting to run out of things to say oops.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>okay, so, heres the one i didn't really want to bring up because its probably the weirdest one but... why are you so goddamn sexy when you dance like oh my lord ㅠㅠ it makes my heart go bboom bboom.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i'm actually gonna cringe so hard when i see you later today after confessing that, but like boiii please tone it down a bit and stop me from having a heart attack. hopefully i won't give myself away to you later by cringing everytime i see you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>turns out i have to get up now and not at 6 like i thought ㅠㅠ i'm so tired after staying up to send you these messages but i don't mind, hopefully it will all be worth it in the end.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>sometimes i really want to slap you. why do you get to look so beautiful while i look like a potato, like excuse me, please share some beauty with us poor people.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i really like your face... a lot. i think that pretty much sums it up.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>i groaned as jimin pulled me out of bed. "please let me sleeppppp," i complained.</p><p>"no can do," jimin laughed at my pain. "ahyoung unnie wants to get the training room early so we have to get ready now."</p><p>"fineeee," i groaned, finally giving in to my roomate. </p><p>we both got ready and made our way out of our dorm. it was a five minute walk from here to the training room.</p><p>we were the last ones to arrive but we weren't late.</p><p>"right is everyone here?" ahyoung, our leader, asked. after counting to make sure all nine of us were here she nodded. "alright lets get started, first thing is core strengthening."</p><p>i groaned in sync with the other girls around me. today was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i'm really busy but thanks to my friend i managed to sneak away to my phone for a few minutes. i'm still not sure how i'm going to manage sending messages every hour.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>my favourite thing about you is probably your kindness, even if you don't realise how kind you're being. i remember the time we first met, i was in a spot of trouble and you managed to help me somehow. haha i still remember how embarassed we both were, especially you.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>it was an 'unforgettable' first meeting, to say the least and i don't think that i'll ever forget it. i'm sure you wish you could forget it but i'm not sure if thats possible.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i would go into more detail, but that would most defiantly give away my identity and i'm not quite ready to do that yet.</p><p>minho awoke to shouting.</p><p>"changbin and jisung i swear to god if you don't stop screaming i'm gonna slap you both," chan shouted.</p><p>minho groaned and rolled out of bed. he sat up and grabbed his phone from beside him.</p><p>huh? 19 new messages from an unknown number? what on earth?</p><p>he looked across the room at the other boys who were starting to get out of bed aswell.</p><p>minho started to read some of the messages and couldn't stop his face from flushing.</p><p>"hyung are you okay?" jeongin asked him.</p><p>"what?" minho said startled. "oh um yeah. i just got some... weird messages."</p><p>minho could've sworn he saw felix exchange a look with jeongin and jeongin's lips perk up slightly. he decided not to question it.</p><p>jeongin shrugged. "maybe its a wrong number or something?" jeongin said. "anyway, lets get ready. i'd rather not have chan shouting at us the way he's shouting at jisung and seungmin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>hehe i managed to sneak away again. unnie is going to kill me, oh well, wouldn't be the first time.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>if you knew who i was you'd know that i often comment on how cute you are. and i really do mean it. your cute little smile and pout, facial expressions and just your overall attitude is so adorable and makes my heart flutter. although to you it may just seem like teasing, i genuinely mean it.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>and then theres your occasional third person habit hehe. i will admit it is cute sometimes :)<br/><em>Seen</em></p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>minho oppa❤:</b><br/>sorry but i think you might have the wrong number.</p>
</div><p><br/>i laughed slightly to myself. if minho was expecting a reply then he was going to be disappointed. i wasn't ready to reply to him just yet.</p><p>"you guys have a ten minute break," ahyoung said. i let out a sigh of relief and sat on the floor beside alex unnie. "we'll then be practicing our choreographies for an hour or so and then joining the boys for our respective rap, vocal and dance one on one."</p><p>i swore my heart skipped a beat. our one on one classes with the boys were the best part of any week. although they were always so busy after their offical debut they still made time to help us which we greatly appreciated. i silently hoped that i would be partnered with minho oppa again but knew it wouldn't happen as i had been with him the week before.</p><p>i shook off the thoughts and rehydrated myself before ahyoung called for practice again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 08:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>ah minho oppa, i'm so excited for the next few hours. and i suppose i'll give you a little spoiler about my identity. my group mates and i are spending the next few hours with your group! i hope you don't figure out who i am. i'll be so embarassed.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>anyway, lets talk about more memories and reasons that i love you. remember when we went on the company trip to lotte world? it was then that we all found out about your fear of heights hehe. we went on one of the flying spinning saucer things and you were so scared. you started crying and wouldn't open your eyes.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i held your hand the whole time. you didn't know it was me but i'm glad i was able to help you feel better.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"ten minute break," chan announced. "the girls are coming at nine for our one on one classes."</p><p>minho smiled to himself. he really enjoyed those classes. especially when he could partner with.....</p><p>he shook his head. he knew he wouldn't be able to partner with her again this week.</p><p>suddenly his phone buzzed. he picked it up and read the new messages.</p><p>minho looked up from his phone, his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>
  <em>minho oppa</em>
</p><p>from this message it was a bit easier to narrow down who this person was.</p><p>it was obviously one of the girls. ahyoung, alex, kyungmi, mack, chaerin, yoochae, akane, jimin and jia li. take out ahyoung and alex who were older than him and that only left seven possible people. but who could it be?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i hope you have fun with us today! i really hope i'm partnered with you but i'm not sure how possible that is.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i love how willing you are to help other people. i remember nights when we stayed up late practicing choreographies. you were always such an amazing help in perfecting the girls and i's dances.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>you're such a talented person and i know you get really insecure sometimes but please don't, you are such an amazing person through and through and its one of the reasons i love you so much.</p><p>"hey guys," ahyoung unnie said as we entered the bigger practice room.</p><p>we all filed into the room. we were apparently supposed to be respectful to them as they were our 'sunbaenims' but i for one didn't know the meaning of the word. plus, most of us had been training the same length of time, if not longer than the boys. i had started training at the same time as jisung so the only boy who'd been here longer than me was chan.</p><p>i made eye contact with felix from across the room.</p><p>"eyyyy number one chingu," both of us said at the same time and hugged each other. i heard some of the others laugh.</p><p>i felt a pair of eyes on my back as felix and i seperated. i looked over shoulder and locked eyes with none other than lee minho. i broke the eye contact quickly and flushed a deep shade of red.</p><p>"heyy i thought i was your number one chingu," jisung pouted. i laughed at his childishness.</p><p>"sorry mate," i said in english, attempting (note: <em>attempting</em>) an austrailian accent. "that spots reserved for felix." chan and felix burst out laughing and jisung just looked confused.</p><p>"that was awful," chan said. he then went back to business. "anyway," he said. "the pairings for today are as follows: ahyoung and woojin, alex and i, kyungmi and hyunjin, mack and changbin, chaerin and felix, yoochae and minho, akane and jisung, jimin and jeongin and jia li and seungmin."</p><p>
  <b>minho pov</b>
</p><p>i was standing with hyunjin and jeongin when jimin suddenly ran up behind jeongin and tapped his shoulder.</p><p>they started whispering to each other so i tried my best to listen in without looking suspicious.</p><p>"unnie really likes minho alot," jimin whispered.</p><p>jeongin rolled his eyes. "yes we all know," he replied.</p><p>"i convinced her to do the thing," jimin whispered back.</p><p>"i know," jeongin chuckled lowly. "hyung was soooo confused this morning."</p><p>it was only then that they seemed to notice hyunin and i were still there.</p><p>"did you hear any of that???" jeongin asked panicked.</p><p>"any of what?" i kept my face neutral.</p><p>"okay nevermind," jeongin let out a sigh of relieve.</p><p>my list had narrowed even more now. if she was jimin's unnie that knocked out jia li and jimin herself.</p><p>i looked around the until my eyes landed on <em>her</em>. could it be you?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>boiii you need to have more faith in yourself and your talent!</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i'm literally standing here listening to you singing and rapping and dying a lottle (its like a little but a lot) inside. your voice is actually angelic ㅠㅠ</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>like seriously, my heart is melting. your voice makes me so soft and its just so beautiful, as beautiful as your face ;)<br/><br/><br/></p><p>minho chuckled slightly to himself after reading that one. he then felt his face heat up a bit. he really wanted to know who it was.</p><p>he heard a low whistle from behind him and jumped. he turned to see jisung reading over his shoulder.</p><p>"oh man," he said. "i knew she was whipped for you but i didn't think it was that bad."</p><p>minho flushed more. "what are you talking about?" he said, putting his phone in his bag.</p><p>jisung rolled his eyes. "those messages," he sighed.</p><p>"you know who it is?" minho asked, his eyes widening.</p><p>"duh," jisung said. "practically everyone knows, even the people she didn't tell."</p><p>"can you tell me who it is?" minho asked sitting up taller.</p><p>"nope," jisung said, sticking his tongue out. "all i'll say is that you're gonna feel really stupid when she reveals herself to you."</p><p>minho gave jisung a confused look but jisung just returned to akane.</p><p>'what should i do now,' he thought to himself. his eyes drifted over to <em>her</em>. she was standing laughing with hyunjin, kyungmi and mack.</p><p>suddenly chan announced that they were doing two more hours of training with their partners before seperating into their own respective groups again.</p><p>standing up, minho made my way back over to his partner. 'i'll ask her before we split up again.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>kdskdskdkskds boi your dancing gave me hiccups. please calm yourself before i die. thankfully i was able to stop my hiccups quickly. oh god the embarassment.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>we should have a dance battle again soon some time. i miss the one we had when we were both trainees. i mean i know you're gonna win anyway no doubt but to be honest i just miss dancing with you.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>ever since you debuted i just feel like we've hung out a lot less than before. i mean i don't mind, you're happy and living your dream as an idol and i couldn't be happier for you. i just can't help but feel like your starting to forget me a bit.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>i felt my face heat up as i watched minho start dancing. i accidently choked on my own saliva and then the hiccups started. i ran to my bag as quick as possible and grabbed my bottle of water. after i had cured my hiccups i returned to my partner.</p><p>a few minutes later i saw chae run to her bag aswell. i chuckled when i realised she had the hiccups as well. well, i suppose she did get the hiccups almost once a day naturally.</p><p>now i was sitting on the ground for our final break before lunch and we parted ways. the most recent messages i had sent him had been one of the hardest to write. i guess i was kind of telling him everything that i was too scared to tell him in person.</p><p>felix sat down beside me and i was forced to shake off my thoughts.</p><p>"hows it going?" he asked. concern was evident on his face. did my emotions show that clearly on my face.</p><p>"its getting harder," i replied hesitantly. "i'm just scared that i'll make it too obvious and he'll be disappointed when he realises its me." i let out a sigh and rested my head on his shoulder. "i'm probably just over reacting," i said. "so what if he doesn't like me, its not like its the end of the world. what do you think fe?"</p><p>"i think," felix said. "that he's probably as confused as you are, if not more so. and, i also think that he'll be very very happy when he finds out its you."</p><p>"what makes you think that?" i asked looking at him.</p><p>"because," felix said. "we're all pretty sure that minho likes you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>and we're back again to my list of reasons why i like lee minho hehe.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i really like all the small things about you. your habit of cracking your fingers when you're nervous which you think no one notices. your funny little eyebrow dance which makes me question the way eyebrows are supposed to move.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i love all the bundles you have that you store everything in and just find it adorable.  i like every little small detail about you lee minho.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>minho smiled at the latest message. they had finished practice with the girls and were saying their goodbyes and getting ready to go for lunch.</p><p>he was heading to say goodbye to the girls when he overheard jisung talking to changbin and hyunjin.</p><p>"i'm telling you, chae's absolutely whipped for him," jisung was saying. "you should see the messages she sent. i almost started crying when i read them, my girl has fallen deep. i hope minho realises how lucky he is and doesn't mess it up."</p><p>minho didn't listen to the rest of their conversation.</p><p>he made his way over to her and tapped her shoulder.</p><p>"hey yoochae," he said. "i was wondering if you'd like to go for food later?"</p><p>"um sure," yoochae replied, seeming a bit surprised. "what time?"</p><p>"5:30?" yoochae nodded. "okay i'll see you then." minho was delighted with himself. he'd found her. he'd ask her about it later just to make sure. even though he was so sure that he'd found his 'unknown number', minho had an uneasy feeling in the base of his gut.</p><p>minho had forgotten that there was more than one chae.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>although i fell in love with your personality more than your appearance there are still some things that make me uwu when i see you.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>your small hands, for starters. they're so small uwu. my hand fits perfectly in them. we haven't held hands in months now though. i kind of miss the feeling. and then theres your beautiful eyelashes. all the girls are jealous of them but i just think they make your eyes look even more stunning than they already are.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>even though i've only seen it once or twice, i also love the scar you have on your tummy. i'm not explaining how i've seen it, when you realise who i am you'll know why. i also find it so adorable how you look similar to your mum. i've seen pictures and it really is quite the resemblance. anyway, thats enough talk from me for now. i hope you enjoy the rest of your afternoon.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>i sighed and put my head on my desk. "you okay," jimin asked in english.</p><p>i nodded my head and sat back up. jimin and i were in one of our english classes stationed in our own room. alex, who roomed with us aswell was the one who taught us. she was born and lived in england until she was fifteen so she was fluent in english.</p><p>currently she was in the bathroom and i had used this break to send my messages.</p><p>"how long left of class?" i said with only some hesitations. my english had really improved a lot over the last few months</p><p>"thirty minutes," jimin replied. "then you rapping, me vocals."</p><p>i nodded and went back to my textbook. why on earth was today going so slow?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>this one is about you but also not as much about you as the others</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i love your cats??? i mean i know i don't see them that often but soon-ie and doong-ie are the cutest.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>not only are your cats cute but you're also an amazing owner to them and i hope they realise how lucky they are to have you as their owner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i love how you support your members and listen to their concerns. and not just with your members, you're willing to listen to anyone who needs someone to talk to.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>on more than one occasion you were there to listen to my concerns. even though i thought i was being a burden you told me to "shut up and tell me whats wrong".</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i also know, that sometimes you need someone to share your concerns with too. once upon a time i was that person. but then the survival show began and you were all so so busy. did you forget me? the boys keep telling me otherwise but you never seem to even spare me a glance anymore so how am i supposed to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i miss your cooking as well. i was just in the convinence store eating ramyun and i was reminded of how you used to cook for the boys and i when we were all trainees.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i hope you still cook for the boys rather than buying food every night, i really don't want any of you to get unwell or make your fans worry.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i feel like i'm starting to sound crazier and crazier with every message i send and i apologise. i just have so much i want to tell you. so much that i want to tell you but can't tell you in person because i'm afraid of rejection.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>minho looked at the messages with a slight hint of confusion. as far as he could remember he'd never cooked for yoochae... or had he? he was pretty sure he hadn't but here she was saying that he had.</p><p>he sighed and flopped onto his bed. he didn't understand why she was still sending him messages like this. he knew who she was right? the uneasy feeling was back in his gut. he brushed it off and sat up just as the door to his room opened.</p><p>jeongin walked in and grabbed something from his bed. "oh hyung," he said, surprised by minho. "um, we're going for food. do you want to come with us?"</p><p>"nah i'm okay," minho said. "i'm going for food with yoochae later."</p><p>"what?" jeongin asked, his face paling. "excuse me for a minute." minho looked at the door in confusion.</p><p>jeongin returned with jisung. "what's happening?" jisung asked as jeongin left the room again.</p><p>"i'm going for food with yoochae?" minho said, still extremely confused.</p><p>jisung's eyes widened. "why?" he asked.</p><p>"because she's 'unknown number'," minho replied, almost rolling his eyes. "i spent all day looking for her and i eventually narrowed it down to her."</p><p>"how did you manage that," jisung asked.</p><p>"i heard someone mention the name chae," minho said smugly.</p><p>"but theres more than one chae," jisung said to himself.</p><p>"what was that?" minho asked, not hearing him fully.</p><p>"nothing," jisung said. "just don't be too sure of yourself. you could still be wrong."</p><p>"they why don't you just tell me if i'm right or not," minho pressed.</p><p>"because we promised that we wouldn't say anything unless you were 100% sure who it was," jisung replied.</p><p>"well i am 100% sure," minho said.</p><p>"no you aren't," jisung said. "you're doubting yourself, thats why you asked her to go for food instead of just asking her outright. i know you too well minho."</p><p>"whatever," minho said. "enjoy your food with the boys."</p><p>"enjoy your food too," jisung said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>do you remember when we all went to watch the new spiderman movie? it was so adorable to watch you watching it. you loved spiderman almost as much as i do, i don't think anyone likes spiderman quite as much as i do though haha.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i noticed that you tend to go see movies alone quite often. i never got around to ask you why. would you not rather see a movie with soneone else? i always find it more interesting when you have someone to talk about it to at the end of the movie. maybe some time we could go see a movie together :)</p><p>i put down my phone after i sent the texts. almost as soon as i put it down it started to ring. it was a video call from jisung.</p><p>i answered. "hey whats up?"</p><p>the video loaded and i saw that jeongin and felix were with him. they were sitting at a table in what looked like a cafe</p><p>"the hyungs all went to the shop but we told them that we wanted to get drinks as an excuse so that we could call you," jeongin said.</p><p>"is something wrong?" i asked them, trying to make them get to the point.</p><p>"well the thing is-," felix was cut off by my room door opening.</p><p>"rin-ah," a voice said. it was kyungmi unnie.</p><p>"i'll back jisung," i said hanging up quickly.</p><p>"yes unnie?" i answered.</p><p>"chae is going out with one of the boys for food and the rest of us girls are going to the convinence store for ramyun," she said. "do you want to come with us?"</p><p>"no i'm okay, i ate earlier," i replied. "who's chae going for food with?"</p><p>"oh well um," kyungmi wouldn't make eye contact with me. "minho oppa asked her to go for food with him."</p><p>"oh," i replied hollowly. i could feel my heart plummet. "i'll see you later unnie. go have fun with the girls!"</p><p>i sat down at my desk as kyungmi left. when i heard the door close i let the tears fall. was this really how things were going to end. did my messages really mean nothing to him? half the things i'd sent were things that yoochae didn't even know about. did he think that she was the one sending the messages? or... did he just not care about the messages and liked yoochae from the start.</p><p>my phone rang again, jisung. i hung up on him. i couldn't bring myself to talk to them in this state. i checked the time. 17:20. only seven hours left. even though i now knew that it wasn't me that he liked i decided that i might aswell finish it out. you can do this chaerin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i don't know whether you just got my identity wrong or if my messages didn't mean anything to you at all and you like her. either way i'm going to keep messaging you.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i was a bit upset earlier but i know i can't let that faze me. oh god, i just realised i ignored fe, jisung and jeongin for over an hour ㅠㅠ i should probably call them back.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>anyway, another thing i love about you is your relationship with jisung. although now i'm a bit worried that it might be drifting and i feel partially at fault. please don't drift, i highkey ship minsung, but not as much as i ship you and i ;)<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>minho sat at a table waiting for yoochae.</p><p>"minho oppa," after a couple of minutes of waiting yoochae sat opposite him. "sorry for being late!"</p><p>"its okay chae," minho smiled. "you could've text me to say you were going to be late if you wanted."</p><p>yoochae raised an eyebrow. "how could i text you if i don't have your number?" she asked.</p><p>"sure you don't," minho chuckled.</p><p>yoochae gave him a strange look. "also, what did you call me a few seconds ago?"</p><p>"chae?" minho replied. "thats your nickname right?"</p><p>suddenly a look of realisation came across yoochae's face. she had put two and two together.</p><p>"i was right," she said.</p><p>"right about what?" minho asked.</p><p>"you think i'm her," yoochae said. "you think i'm the one sending you the messages. thats why i agreed to come here. to make sure that was the only reason you asked me to get food with you. i couldn't do that to a friend."</p><p>"do what to a friend?" minho asked.</p><p>"go out with the guy she's like since she first met him???" yoochae replied. "look, maybe its best if i explain how i know why you wanted me to come here?"</p><p>minho nodded slowly and let the girl continue to speak.</p><p>"firstly," yoochae started. "ages ago, i'm pretty sure it was before you and felix arrived actually, some of the girls and guys were given nicknames. like mack chose her name as mack and alex shortened her name. hyunjin became jinnie and changbin became binnie. aswell as that, i got nicknames, because chaerin and i's names were really similar. of course the boys being the boys and the girls being the girls they both came up with different nicknames for both of us. to the girls i became chae and to the boys i became yoo. something similar happened with chaerin."</p><p>"it was because of this, when you called me chae, i knew that you were just looking for the person messaging you and not me," yoochae finished. "aswell as that i know who the 'unknown number' person is and how much both of you like each other. yes minho, we all know who you like, even if you don't realise it yet. we all see the jealous looks you have when shes with other boys, the concerned looks you send her way when shes tired or upset or not her usual upbeat self. we can all see it, you too are just too blind to see each other."</p><p>"i'm sorry minho," yoochae said. "i'm sorry that you went to all that trouble thinking that i was the one and it turned out that i'm not."</p><p>"no its okay," minho said, standing up. "you've just made me more determined to find out who the real 'unknown number' person is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>yoochae just told me everything... i feel bad for being mad at her. i know i didn't say anything bad about her but i felt betrayed. i should have trusted her more than that. shes such an amazing friend, without even having to tell her anything she knew what was going on.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>as thankful as i am that yoochae told you everything and that you only asked her there because you thought she was me i'm still feeling a bit down i guess.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>for your sake, i wish yoochae was the one sending you these messages. you'd more than likely prefer her to the one whos actually sending them. i'm sorry that you'll be disappointed when you find out who i am. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>i gave yoochae a teary smile. she hugged me. "i'm sorry chae," i said. "i almost hated you for a minute. i thought that he liked you and that you were going to go with him."</p><p>yoochae chuckled. "you silly," she said. "you know i would never do something like that. you're one of my best friends, and the only girl thats the same age as me. i knew you liked him anyway, its way too obvious."</p><p>"thank you," i whispered.</p><p>"wipe your tears okay?" yoochae said sweetly. "wheres my happy girl hmm? chin up."</p><p>i smiled and nodded. my group mates were honestly the best people in the world and i was so lucky to have them.</p><p>"don't forget to sleep early tonight okay?" yoochae said. "our debut is really soon. we can't have heart attack's lead dancer and rapper dying of sleep deprivation."</p><p>i nodded and smiled as she left my room.</p><p>i sighed and turned on my phone. five missed calls from jisung.</p><p>i decided to ring him back.</p><p>i spent about half an hour talking to him, felix and jeongin and explaining to them what yoochae had said.</p><p>"okay!" jisung said. "we have to go now but we'll tall to you later."</p><p>"bye guys," i smiled at the boys.</p><p>"bye chae," jisung, felix and jeongin said.</p><p>i looked at the time. quarter to eight. i wasn't tired at all so i decided i'd go to the practice room and work on finishing up our choreography. both kyungmi and i were supposed to be working on it together but sometimes i preferred to work by myself.</p><p>i packed a small bag and snuck out of the dorm. i went into the practice room, expecting it to be empty. i was surprised to see hyunjin there.</p><p>"oh," i said. "hey jinnie."</p><p>"hi chae," hyunjin smiled.</p><p>"is okay if i practice aswell?" i asked. "i'm just working on finishing our choreography."</p><p>"of course," hyunjin said. "do you want any help?"</p><p>i shrugged. "if you want to i guess," i said. "here, i'll teach you some of the choreography."</p><p>hyunjin was a fast learner. after teaching him the first part of the dance i looked up at the clock. it was just after eight o'clock. i ran to my bag and pulled out my phone. i spent a couple of minutes sending the messages to him. when i looked up hyunjin was looking directly at me.</p><p>"you're the one messaging him aren't you?" he asked.</p><p>i didn't bother pretending not to know what he was talking about and just nodded.</p><p>hyunjin chuckled slightly. "i was wondering when you'd eventually own up to your feelings," he said. "i've known since he first arrived."</p><p>i flushed slightly. "i-" i went to speak but the words just formed a lump in my throat. i felt hot tears roll down my cheeks once again.</p><p>i buried my face in my hands and let out an aggravated sigh. "why do i get so upset everytime i think of him?" i said. "i don't understand. why do i care so much? why am i scared that he doesn't like me? why am i scared that he's forgotten me? why am i so scared that he doesn't remember any of the memories that i cherish?"</p><p>i felt hyunjin sit down beside me and wrap his arms around me. "its because you love him chae," he said. "its such a strong word and i normally would never use it like this, but i think you genuinely do."</p><p>we sat there for a while not talking, all that could be heard was heart attack's debut song playing on repeat. hyunjin's presence just calmed me down.</p><p>neither of us moved even when we heard the pratice room door open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i can't concentrate on my dancing because of you... i just have your voice going through my head over and over again for some reason. its so angelic and it won't let me think straight.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i really need to fix my head so can focus on the choreo, its only a few weeks until our debut. i've tried forgetting about you and moving on but i just can't</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i can't help but find it ironic how heart attack's lead dancer fell for stray kids lead dancer, like something out of a fanfiction haha<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>minho made his way towards the practice room. he had been so confused the whole day and dancing was the best way for him to clear his head.</p><p>the last messages had arrived a bit late and at first he had been worried that they had stopped for good and he wouldn't find her.</p><p>as he was approaching the practice room door a thought struck him. 'what if she was still in the practice room?' minho shook his head and grabbed the handle. no, he doubted she was silly enough to do that after going to such lengths to conceal her identity from him. also, there was more than one practice room.</p><p>minho's eyes widened at the scene before him as he opened the practice room door. there was a song playing in the background, one he hadn't heard before, but the voices sounded familiar. hyunjin was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around someone..... rin? minho hated the feeling of jealous that bubbled up inside of him</p><p>neither of them looked up as he opened the door. it wasn't until he accidentally dropped his bag too loudly on the ground that they look up.</p><p>chaerin's eyes widened as she looked at him. she looked at hyunjin. "i, um, i, eh, i'll be back in a minute," she mumbled standing up and running out the door past minho.</p><p>he realised that her eyes were red and blotchy... she'd been crying</p><p>minho turned his attention back to hyunjin who was standing up. "is, is she okay?" minho asked. he'd never seen her like that. what happened to the girl who used to be his best friend? the girl who was always smiling and cracking jokes?</p><p>hyunjin sighed. "no," he said shaking his head slowly. "but hopefully she will be soon, maybe even after tonight. i'm still worried about her. over a year is a long time, you know?"</p><p>"what?" hyunjin said, realising he'd said something that he wasn't supposed. "um nothing. just forget i said that."</p><p>they stood there awkwardly until chaerin returned.</p><p>minho watched as hyunjin walked up to her and held her hands. he whispered something in her ear and she nodded. again, minho felt that feeling of jealous. why did this always happen to him when he saw her with the other boys?</p><p>"i got to go now," hyunjin said. "thanks for showing me some of your choreo chaerin." minho was a bit surprised to see hyunjin slightly smirking at chaerin. "i'm sure minho won't mind if you stay here to practice while he does aswell."</p><p>with that hyunjin left with chaerin glaring daggers at him. she turned to minho and he noticed that she was looking at the ground.</p><p>"um, i can go now if you want to practice," she said. "i don't want to get in your way."</p><p>"no its okay," minho smiled. "stay as well if you want. you won't get in my way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>you're so cute, sigh. i know in an earlier message i was kind of complaining about your third person aegyo but at this stage i'd practically pay to hear you do it.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>another thing,, i always get really jealous when i see you interact with the other girls and even some of the boys, like when you do skinships and such. like you have no idea how i often i just want to hug you or hold your hands.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i can't help but ask... what happened? why did we both suddenly become so distant. well you became more distant and i became so awkward.... and i guess i still am really awkward with you, hehe.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>i had sent the messages while minho had gone to the bathroom and i was now sitting in the corner drinking my water.</p><p>i watched him come back in and open his phone. i assumed that he was reading the messages.</p><p>the last hour had been incredibly awkward. i had let him play his music over the speakers while i used my phone and headphones for mine.  it had taken all my energy not to watch him dance and even still i occasionally found my attention drifting.</p><p>i didn't notice minho sit down beside me until he spoke.</p><p>"jisoo christ," i exclaimed jumping slightly. "you scared me."</p><p>he laughed and i felt my heart skip a beat.</p><p>he went serious and turned to me. "um rin," he said. "are you okay? earlier..."</p><p>i cut him off. "that was nothing," i said quickly, trying to stop myself from exploding. i couldn't believe that he called me rin again.</p><p>minho looked at me again before looking at the ground. he let out a low chuckle. "this is strange," he said. "we're so awkward and we used to be best friends."</p><p>"hah yeah," i said quietly.</p><p>"come on," minho said, suddenly standing up and reaching his hand out to me.</p><p>"what?" i said in confusion.</p><p>"i miss hanging out with my best friend," the corner of his lip twitched upward slightly. "i'm assuming you're going through your debut choreography? teach me it. i miss dancing with you."</p><p>without thinking i grabbed his hand and let him pull me up from the ground. i couldn't help but smile. our hands still fit perfectly.</p><p>i spent the next almost hour teaching him bits and pieces from the choreography. he got it really quickly, then again maybe i'm just an amazing teacher.</p><p>"woah," i suddenly exclaimed as i slipped on the landing of one of the jump turns. i closed my eyes, bracing myself to hit the floor but it never happened.</p><p>i slowly opened my eyes to see minho's face extremely close to mine. he had caught me.</p><p>"t-th-thanks," i managed to stutter out. i noticed minho's ears were red.</p><p>"um, no problem," he said looking away from me. "what are friends for right?"</p><p>i felt my heart sink a bit at 'friends' but shook it off. i looked at the time and saw that it was almost ten o'clock.</p><p>"i have to go," i said, standing up from his grip and grabbing my bag. "i'll see you."</p><p>"yeah see you," minho said, watching me walk quickly to the door. "i had fun rin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>today was an interesting day to say the least. so much happened. and theres still two hours left of the day, still time for more to happen. its going to take all my courage but i can do it... i hope.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i'm still not sure if you've figured out who i am by now but i'm not going to give anything away just yet... maybe in the next few texts.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>anyway,, i was wondering what you think of me. i know you can't answer since you don't know who this is but some of the boys have said that you seem different when you see me and apparently you get jealous when you see me with other people? unfortunately i know that feeling as well.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>i had decided to go to the convinence store after leaving minho at the practice room. i hoped he would be gone by the time i returned.</p><p>when i finished my drink and food and finished surfing the web i checked it time. it was half ten. wow, i'd actually spent over an hour here.</p><p>i stood up and made my way out of the store and headed back to the practice room. before entering i checked through the windows to make sure there was no one else there. i sighed in relief when i saw that the lights were switched off and that the room was empty.</p><p>i opened the door and flicked on the lights. i pulled my phone out to connect it to the speaker. before doing that i sent a quick text to jimin to let her know what i was doing. i then searched up a 'jyp random dance challenge' on youtube and connected my phone to the speaker.</p><p>i had an hour and half until midnight, might as well do something to pass the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i know i've been saying that after you started the survival show we kinda drifted and that is true, but there was one day where i became your shoulder to cry on again and for a few weeks i helped you. this is more than likely going to give away my identity to you but at this point i don't care</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>the day you were eliminated i had felt crushed, but that was no where near as horrible as you felt. for a few days you wouldn't do or say anything... and then we spoke with jyp himself. he said he was willing to give you another chance. i volunteered to coach you in rap and ahyoung unnie did vocals. we spent the weeks up until the final episode coaching you and i was so so so happy when you made it. i had gone between coaching you in rap and teaching felix korean, i was exhausted after many late nights but i didn't care. i couldn't give on your dream. i would have done literally anything to help you make it, and you did. and now look at you. you're so talented and amazing, and not just for dancing.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i think i'm ready to reveal myself to you now. meet me in the practice room at midnight.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>minho felt tears come to his eyes as he read the messages. at this point he was almost positive it was her. is this why she had been acting so strange lately and unlike herself? is this why she'd been crying earlier?</p><p>minho stopped himself from thinking too deeply about it. last time he had tried to guess who it was he had been completely wrong and just hurt her even more.</p><p>even so, he couldn't believe that there was a high possibility that she, the girl that he liked, maybe even loved, was the one sending the messages. he smiled to himself reading through all the past messages.</p><p>he tried to put her face into all the memories that she had mentioned and they all made sense.</p><p>he's wasn't sure when he had come to the conclusion that he liked her but after ages of the boys commenting on how he acted differently when he saw her or was with her he must have just realised.</p><p>minho looked at the time and saw that it was getting close to midnight. he managed to sneak out of his room and made it to the hall.</p><p>"where are you going?" a voice suddenly asked. minho looked behind him to see felix standing there, just after leaving the room.</p><p>"i'm sorry if i woke you up," minho said. "i'm going to meet her, the unknown number."</p><p>felix smiled. "you know who it is?" he asked.</p><p>minho nodded. "i'm pretty positive."</p><p>"well then go get her," felix chuckled.</p><p>minho gave felix a smile before continuing on his way to the practice room.</p><p>he honestly hoped that it was the person that he thought it was, because he was head over heels in love with kim chaerin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 00:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>as i mentioned earlier the first day we met was really something. i was on my time of the month. it was early and i was training by myself and then my flow suddenly became really heavy. i knew that none of the girls were up and that the boys were training. so i decided to call jisung who i'd known since audition day. i remember shouting down the phone at him and him just laughing saying that he'd send someone. not too long later you arrived with a packet of 'lady things'. i still remember how awkward and embarassed you looked. i also remember how i had been blown away by your beauty.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>over time i started to get to know you better and we became closer. i also started to fall for you more and more. and now here i am getting ready to confess to you everything that i've been feeling for the last year.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b><br/>i love you lee minho, and i have for so so long.<br/><br/></p><p>minho received the messages just as he arrived at the door of the practice room. he paused before opening the door. after reading those messages he was positive as to who it was.</p><p>taking a breath to steady himself he opened the practice room door. his eyes met hers and he broke out in a grin.</p><p>she was standing in the middle of the room, phone in her outstretched hand. he walked closer and saw that it was the messages sent to him from 'unknown number'. his grin widened when he saw that she had his name saved as 'minho oppa❤'.</p><p>"i wish i'd realised sooner that it was you," minho said. "but i'm so glad that it is you." he chuckled as her face turned red.</p><p>"i'm sorry that i've been so distant from you lately," minho confessed. "i've been so busy since we debuted. but i never forgot you. you're always on my mind. everytime i saw you with someone else i'd get that ugly feeling of jealousy. anytime i saw you upset i wanted to kill whoever hurt you. everytime you were happy and laughing and joking i wished that i was the one you were joking with."</p><p>"i realised it was you only a couple of hours ago but i was too scared to come looking for you in case i was wrong again, so i waited," minho continued. "and i'm glad i did. after spending time with you earlier i realised just how much i missed you. how much i missed watching you dance and dancing with you. how much i missed your laugh and your smile and your bright eyes."</p><p>"so like you said to me rin," minho smiled. "here i am ready to confess to you everything that i've been feeling. i love you kim chaerin, and i have for so long."</p><p>minho watched as tears formed in the girls eyes. "i," she said "i, i never thought this day would come. i never thought, even though everyone told me that you did, that you liked me back."</p><p>"well i do," minho smiled. "and i'm pretty sure i love you."</p><p>"i love you too," chaerin said. both of them moved closer to each other.</p><p>"oh," minho cracked another grin. "i think you're pretty damn sexy when you dance too."</p><p>chaerin reddened again and slapped the boy. "i can't believe i said that," she groaned.</p><p>"well i said it too and i mean it," minho winked.</p><p>"shut up," chaerin laughed. "you're ruining the mo-"</p><p>without letting her finish her sentence minho leant down and kissed her.</p><p>they were both smiling when the kiss broke apart.</p><p>suddenly their sweet moment was interrupted by loud noises.</p><p>they turned to the practice room door to see the rest of stray kids and heart attack standing there. the two love birds both flushed.</p><p>"finally!" felix exclaimed. "took you both long enough."</p><p>"i'm so proud of my kids," chan dried his fake tears while ahyoung patted his back.</p><p>the two couldn't help but laugh at their friends.</p><p>"um," minho suddenly said. "how much did you hear by the way?"</p><p>jisung sent him a look. "everything," he said. "it would have been nice if you told me that you were going to say something like that so that we could have prevented akane, jeongin, jimin and jia li from hearing it."</p><p>"oops?" minho chuckled.</p><p>minho and chaerin looked at each other and smiled. they knew that this relationship would last and they would do anything to make it last. nothing could come in their way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>3 years later</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>soompi</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>a few months ago jyp announced that the three year dating bans on groups stray kids and heart attack had been lifted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>today they announced that two of their idols are offically dating. lead dancer of stray kids lee know, or lee minho and lead dancer of heart attack rin, or kim chaerin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>what are your thoughts? do you think this couple will last?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>chaerin and i couldn't help but laugh when jeongin showed us the article. i had my arm around her waist.</p><p>the last three years had been long and difficult but we'd managed it, managed to keep our relationship standing strong.</p><p>i still loved her as much as i did the day i first fell for her and the day we confessed. three years of dating and hiding our relationship from the public hadn't changed that.</p><p>and hiding it from the public had been horrible. no skinships in public. i couldn't even hold her hand or anything.</p><p>and then there was the collaboration performances that our groups sometimes did together. it was so hard not to get closer to her while we were dancing or not to look at her.</p><p>there had been one performance where we had to dance together and we had almost gotten a bit too intimate. i chuckled slightly at the memory.</p><p>"what are you laughing about?" she asked lying down with her head on my lap.</p><p>"just," i said. "remember that one performance where we almost got too intimate?"</p><p>"oh god don't remind me," she said. "you almost revealed our relationship you idiot."</p><p>i chuckled again. we spent a few minutes just looking at each other. she was so beautiful. i loved everything about her. i could spent ages staring at her face, especially her eyes. they were enchanting.</p><p>"i really want to kiss you right now," i heard her whisper with a pout.</p><p>i leant down and pecked her lips.</p><p>"is that all," she pouted again.</p><p>"hey don't complain," i smirked, doing my signature eyebrow dance. "i'm saving more for later." i winked at her.</p><p>her face went scarlet. "you're so dirty," she said.</p><p>"i know," i smiled playing with her hair. "but you love me."</p><p>"unfortunately," she giggled.</p><p>i stuck my tongue out at her.</p><p>"i know its been three years but i still die everytime i see you guys like this," jisung grinned appearing out of nowhere. felix was with him.</p><p>i smiled at them.</p><p>"so now that you're offically annouced what are you gonna do?" felix asked.</p><p>i looked lovingly at the girl laying in my lap. "we're not gonna hide anymore," i replied.</p><p>if our relationship lasted three years in hiding i know that it will survive in public as well. as long as she was happy i was happy. as long as i was happy she was happy. we're young and in love. nothing can stop us.</p><p>
  <em>"i love you kim chaerin, now and always."</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>--------------------</b>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>
      <b>THE END</b>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>
      <b>--------------------</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>